Tuileriensturm
Großer Aufstand zu Paris. Der zehnte August 1792. Dieser Tag war einer der schrecklichsten während der französischen Revolution. Die Jacobiner hatten bereits ohne Scheu erklärt, daß sie eine Republik wollten, sie streuten das Gerücht aus, der Hof stehe im Einverständniß mit den auswärtigen Feinden, und das dadurch erhitzte Volk verlangte die Absetzung des Königs. Schon am Tag vorher war die Gährung allgemein und nahm mit anbrechender Nacht zu. Die Sturmglocken ertönten, die Föderirten aus den südlichen Theil Frankreichs, besonders die Marseiller, erstürmten das Zeughaus, um sich mit Waffen und Munition zu versehen, und die königliche Familie war in gröster Angst. Am Morgen des 10ten drangen einzelne Horden in das Schloß der Tuillerien, beschimpften die dort abziehenden Nationalgarden und nahmen ihnen die Kanonen. Dem König und seiner Familie blieb kaum so viele Zeit übrig, sich in die Nationalversammlung zu flüchten, wo sie mit Ehrerbietung aufgenommen wurden. Jetzt erstürmten der rasende Pöbel das Schloß, das die Schweitzergarde und wenige Nationalgardisten vertheidigten, aber was wollte diese gegen 60,000 empörte Menschen, bey denen die Stimme der Vernunft kein Gehör fand? Es kam zu einem mörderischen Gefecht, in dem die Schweitzer sich wie Löwen wehrten, aber zuletzt, übermannt von der Menge, die Gewehre wegwerfen und sich ergeben mußten. Ihr Flehen um Gnade war umsonst und gegen 900 wurden auf das wüthendste hingemordet. Alle königliche Bedienten im Schloß wurden niedergemacht und die Höfe mit verstümmelten Leichen angefüllt. Mehrere tausend Menschen verloren ihr Leben; es wurden die gräßlichsten Greuel verübt, das Schloß rein ausgeplündert, auch zum Theil verwüstet, und in Brand gesteckt. Man legte Feuer an vier Häuser, wohin sich die dem Morden entronnenen weniger Schweitzer geflüchtet hatten, deren 150, die sich auf Gnade und Ungnade ergeben hatten, nur allein im Gemeindehaus in Stücke gehauen wurden. -- Dieses Blutbad dauerte noch am 11ten August fort. Selbst in die Nationalversammlung wollten die Wüthenden eindringen, sie wurden aber daran gehindert, und forderten jetzt durch eine Deputation die Absetzung des Königs. Seine Gewalt wurde sogleich suspendirt und er nebst den Seinigen in das alte Kastell, der Tempel genannt, gebracht. Man beschloß, das französische Volk zur Bildung eines neuen Nationalkonvents einzuladen, um die künftige Verfassung des Reichs festzusetzen. Der von Robespierre und Marat geleitete neue jacobinische Bürgerrath zu Paris hatte nun alle Gewalt in Händen und herrschte unumschränkt. Die Nationalversammlung war blos desselben Werkzeug und dies waren die ersten Folgen der Begebenheiten des schrecklichen 10ten Augusts. ----- 700px|Geweldenaarijen van den 10den van Oogstmaand 1792. ----- Authentischer Bericht von den Begebenheiten in den Tuilerien, am 10ten August 1792; von einem Officier der Schweizer-Garde, der das Glück gehabt hat, der Maßacre zu entkommen. Der in Frankreichs Geschichte durch schreckliche Greuel, und deren große Folgen verewigte Laurentius-Tag der die Constitution stürzte, und die republicanische Regierungs-Verfaßung herbey führte, ist so wichtig, daß man nicht aufmerksam genug seyn kann, alle Umstände der Begebenheiten mit Sorgfalt zu erforschen, und aufzuzeichnen. Man hat zu einiger Entschuldigung der Ermordungen der Schweizer angegeben, daß sie zuerst geschoßen hätten. Wenn dieß auch der Fall gewesen wäre, so würde man doch durch die gesunde Vernunft einsehen, daß jedem Bürger, und wenigstens eben so sehr Soldaten auf ihren Posten, erlaubt seyn muß, Haus und Wohnung gegen einbrechende Mörder und Plünderer zu vertheidigen. Es ist aber schon im 8ten Monatsstücke des Journals angeführt worden, daß obrigkeitlicher Befehl da war, die Gewalt abzutreiben. Der hier folgende zuverlässige Bericht setzt nun jene Begebenheiten in ihr deutliches, wahres historisches Licht; und bekräftiget die Wahrheit und Richtigkeit unsrer Erzehlung im 8ten Monatsstücke, S. 904 u. ff. "Da das Schloß der Tuilerien am Donnerstage, den 9ten August, von den Föderirten aus Marseille und von den Vorstädten St. Antoine und St. Marcell bedroht wurde, so ließ man die Bataillons der Schweizer-Garde von Ruel und Courbevoye kommen, welche in Verbindung mit der gewöhnlichen Garde, gegen 1000 Mann ausmachten. Der Tag war sehr stürmisch gewesen, und die Versammlung hatte es nicht gewagt, den König für abgesetzt zu erklären. Gegen 11 Uhr des Abends erhielten wir sichre Nachricht, daß um Mitternacht die Sturmglocke geläutet und der Generalmarsch geschlagen werden würde. Zugleich erfuhren wir auf dem Schloße, daß die Vorstadt St. Antoine beschloßen habe: 1. Die Tuilerien zu belagern; 2. alle Personen, und namentlich die daselbst befindlichen Schweizer auf die Seite zu schaffen; 3. Den König zu zwingen, die Krone niederzulegen, und ihn mit der Königin und der Königl. Familie nach Vincennes zu führen, im Fall die Feinde auf Paris losgiengen. Um halb ein Uhr des Nachts wurden die Schildwachen, wie gewöhnlich, vertheilt. Der Capitain der Schweizer-Garde hatte den Abend von dem General-Commandanten, Hrn. Mangat, die schriftliche Ordre erhalten, die diesem von dem Maire Pethion war ertheilt worden: die Posten zu verstärken und Gewalt mit Gewalt zu vertreiben. Gegen halb zwey Uhr kamen verschiedne Bataillons National-Garden an, die sehr gut aufgelegt schienen, die Schweizer bey der Vertheidigung des Schloßes zu unterstützen. Auf Befehl des Generalcommandanten stießen davon verschiedne Detaschements zu den Schweizern, die sich bereits auf ihren Posten befanden. Um 5 Uhr des Morgens waren einige Bataillons aus den Vorstädten auf dem Caroußel-Platze angekommen und erwarteten die andern, um ihr unwürdiges Vorhaben in Ausführung zu bringen. Um ein Viertel auf 6 Uhr kam der König in den Schloßplatz herunter und gieng zuerst vor der National-Garde und darauf vor den Schweizern vorbey. Beyde riefen: Es lebe die König! ein Bataillon ausgenommen, welches grade in dem Augenblick hereinmarschirte. Dieses rief: Es lebe die Nation! Da es aber sich nicht am stärksten sah, schwenkte es sich halb rechts um, und stieß zu den Bataillons der Vorstädter auf dem Caroußelplatze. Bey den guten Dispositionen, die getroffen waren, und bey dem anscheinenden guten Willen der Nationalgarde, die sich theils auf dem Hofplatze, theils im Innern des Schloßes befand, hatten wir Hofnung, die Armee der Vorstädter zurück treiben zu können. Um 6 Uhr kamen der Procurator Syndicus, Hr. Röderer, in Begleitung eines andern Mitgliedes von demselben verwaltenden Corps, und der General-Officier, Hr. Boisseuil, zu jedem Posten. Hr. Röderer wiederhohlte uns mündlich den Befehl, das Schloß zu vertheidigen und Gewalt mit Gewalt zu vertreiben. *) : *) Man vergleiche 8tes St. des Journals, S. 907. Seit diesem Augenblicke wurde der Caroußelplatz so mit Truppen angefüllt, daß keine mehr herein kommen konnten. Der König ergrif die Parthey, sich im drey viertel auf 9 Uhr nach der National-Versammlung zu begeben. Gleich darauf fieng die National-Garde, die das Innere des Schloßes und die Vorplätze besetzt hielt, an, zurück zu weichen, und die Schweizer zu verlassen, einige einzelne Personen ausgenommen, denen ich die Gerechtigkeit wiederfahren lassen muß, die sie völlig verdienen. Nun sahen die Schweizer augenscheinlich, daß die aufgeopfert waren; indeß verloren sie den Muth nicht. Um 9 Uhr kam Hr. von Boißeuil zu allen innern Posten, befahl ihnen, sich gegen das Schloß zu ziehen, und sagte, daß man sich bis zum letzten Athemzuge vertheidigen müsse. Man urtheilte von unsrer Lage, da wir uns in den Bezirk des Schloßes retirirt hatten, und sicher waren, darin umzukommen. Um ein viertel auf 10 Uhr wurde die Königliche Thüre ohne Mühe durchbrochen, da inwendig keine Macht war, es zu verhindern. Wie Rasende kamen und Haufen zum Eingange des Schloßes mit 2 Kanonen und überhäuften uns mit Schmähungen und Schimpfwörtern, die wir kalt anhörten, ohne darauf zu antworten. Einige Augenblicke darauf gaben ihre Chefs den Befehl, die Kanonen in die Mitte des Hofes zu führen, von da man anfieng gegen das Schloß zu schießen. Darauf erst schoßen unsre Soldaten, wie sie keine Rettung mehr für sich sahen, ihrer Seits auf die Rasenden. Nach einer viertel Stunde vertrieben wir sie aus dem Königlichen Hofe. Einige Officiers und ungefähr 50 von unsern Soldaten bemächtigten sich der drey Kanonen, die bey der königlichen Thüre, folglich dem Feuer vom Caroußel-Platze ausgesetzt waren, und brachten sie unter den Eingang des Schloßes. Ein andrer Capitain und ungefähr eine gleiche Anzahl von Soldaten bemächtigten sich ebenfalls zweyer Kanonen, die bey dem Platze der Reitbahn waren, und brachten sie zu der Pforte des eingangs von der Seite des Gartens her. Die 5 Artillerie-Stücke wurden aber unnütz für uns, da die Nationalgarden die Pulverladungen weggenommen hatten. frame|Journée du [[1792#August.|10 Août 1792.]] Unsre Soldaten fuhren fort, zu feuern; mit Schaudern aber mußten wir dem Augenblicke entgegen sehen, wo die Munition zu Ende seyn würde. Wie vom Himmel gesandt, kam Hr. von Ville zu uns. Die Cartätschen mangelten schon; im Namen des Königs befahl er, daß wir uns nach der National-Versammlung ziehen sollten. Was auf der Terraße war, gehorchte. Wir giengen durch die Tuilerien unter einem Hagel von Kanonen- und Flintenschüßen, die von der Königlichen Brücke, aus dem Platze der Reitbahn und dem Coffeehause der Feuillans auf uns abgefeuert wurden. Wir verloren viele Leute. 20 Officiers wurden tödlich verwundet. Als wir zusammen ungefähr 150 Soldaten und 8 bis 10 Officiers bey der National-Versammlung ankamen, flüchteten sich erstere zu dem Garde du Corps; die Officiers wollten in den Saal gehen, um sich so lange unter den Schutz der Versammlung zu begeben, bis der Capitain, der zum Könige gegangen war, um die Befehle desselben abzuholen, zurück gekommen wäre. Zwey Deputirte kamen uns entgegen, bezeigten ihr Bedauern, daß sie uns nicht einlassen könnten, und führten uns in das Bureau der Inspecteurs, wo wir von 11 Uhr des Morgens bis 9 Uhr des Abends blieben. Der Capitain kam mit der schriftlichen Ordre an die Schweizer zurück, daß sie ihre Waffen abliefern und sich nach den Casernen von Courbevoye begeben sollten. Wir wurden entwafnet; es war aber unmöglich, nach den Casernen zu kommen. Die Deputirte verschaften und Freyzettel, mit deren Hülfe wir weggehen konnten. Seit der Zeit irreten wir in Paris herum, und mußten besorgen, als Proscribirte arretirt zu werden, obgleich wir unter dem Schutze des Gesetzes waren; eine traurige Lage für rechtschaffene Leute! Dieser Bericht ist genau der Wahrheit gemäß; dafür gebe ich ihn aus, und schwöre bey allem, was am heiligsten ist, daß wir nicht zu feuern angefangen haben, und daß das Regiment nicht eher geschoßen hat, als bis die Nationalgarde die Kanonen gegen das Schloß lösete." Von Reisende. J. Moore. Am 10. August. Wir waren gegen drei Uhr in Schlaf gefallen, und wurden um neun durch Kanonenschüsse geweckt. Das Schloß werde angegriffen, sagte man uns, bald hörten wir rufen: zu den Waffen, Bürger, zu den Waffen! man mordet eure Väter, eure Brüder, eure Söhne! und sahen halb rasende Menschen mit diesem Geschrei durch die Straßen laufen. Lord Lauderdale befand sich noch immer nicht gut genug um auszugehn. Mein Sohn blieb bei ihm im Hotel. Ich warf mich in meine Kleider, und ging auf die Gasse. Ein Detachement Nationalgarde, mit vielen bewaffneten Bürgern, marschirte gegen die Tuilerien. Bald folgte ihnen ein andres Commando, das verschiedne Kanonen, über den Quai de Mazarin, wo ich mich befand, zur Königsbrücke zog. Einige Leute, die aus den Tuilerien über die Brücke flohen, wurden von den Nationalgarden umgebracht, ehe sie bis an die Kanonen kamen. Da die Kanonen auf der Brücke aufgerichtet waren, feuerte man sie zu wiederholten malen auf den Theil des Schlosses ab, der gegen die Seine steht. Als einige Weiber, nicht weit von mir, auf dem Quai de Voltaire den ersten Schuß vernahmen, klatschten sie in die Hände und riefen: bravo! bravo! Unterdessen geschahen einige Musketenschüsse aus den Fenstern des Louvre nach dem Strom zu, wodurch wenige Menschen auf den Vorsetzen getödtet oder verwundet wurden. Wer dem Louvre nahe stand, lief die Vorsetzen hinab an das Ufer des Flusses, um durch jene Brustwehr vor dem Schusse gedeckt zu seyn Ein Commando Nationalgardisten marschirten den Quai Mazarin entlang. So oft sie mehrere Leute neben einander stehn sahn, riefen sie: a bas les motions! *) und trieben sie aus einander. Zu gleicher Zeit rieth der Officier allen Unbewafneten nach Hause zu gehn. Bald darauf als ein Trupp Pikenträger eiligst vorüberzog, wieß einer derselben sehr zuversichtlich auf mich, als auf einen Aristokraten. Solch eine Beschuldigung würde, seit diesen letzten vier Jahren, jedermann auf den Gassen von Paris Beleidigungen ausgesetzt haben. Unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen, wo Hinrichtung gemeiniglich die unmittelbare Folge der Anklage ist, hätte sie mit sehr verderblich werden können, aber der Lohnlakay, der mich begleitete, erklärte, ich sey nichts weniger als ein Aristokrat, oder desgleichen, ich sey ein Engländer. Gut! riefen die Pikenträger, und stürmten weiter. : *) Weg mit Vorschlägen! Jeder Vorschlag der über politische Angelegenheiten in einem Club aufgeworfen und debattirt wird, heißt motion. Aus den Clubs, besonders dem Jakobinerclub, verbreiteten sie sich hernach in die Caffeehäuser, vorzüglich in das Café de Foi im Palais Royal. Endlich fingen Leute, die von ungefähr auf öffentlichen Spaziergängen und Gärten zusammentraten, auch an auf diese Art über motions zu debattiren: und die Nationalgarde hielt nicht dafür, daß dies eine schickliche Zeit für dergleichen Unterhaltung sey. Nach dieser Warnung zog ich mich in das Haus eines bekannten in der Jakobstraße zurück, von wo ich mich bald hernach in das Hotel de Moscovie begab. Auf der Straße begegnete ich vielen Nationalgardisten und Föderirten die nach Hause gingen. Alle trugen als Trophäen auf ihren Bajonetten, rothe Tuchlappen von der Uniform der ermordeten Schweizerwache. Ein Offizier mit einem Detachement Nationalgarde, brachte den Grafen d'Affry, in einer Kutsche, nach dem Gefängniß der Abtei, das nicht weit von unserm Hotel liegt. Eine sehr wohl gekleidete Dame, ward etwas früher, zu Fuß, mit Wache, durch die Straßen, eben dahin geführt. Man erzählte uns, die vergangene Nacht wären in den Tuilerien große Anstalten getroffen worden, den bedrohenden Angriff der Vorstädte abzuwehren; außer dem Bataillon Schweizer-Garde, waren mehrere tausend Bewafnete in dieser Absicht in das Schloß geführt worden; Geschäftsträger des Hofes hätten viele Nationalgarden zu bereden gesucht, sich mit den Schweizern und Schloßvertheidigern, denen man den Namen Dolchritter beilegt, gegen das Volk zu vereinigen. Während man sich dergestalt, innerhalb den Tuilerien, zu dem Gefechte vorbereitete, welchem man am Morgen entgegensah, wären falsche Patrouillen rings umher ausgesandt worden, gleichsam als Nationalgarde um Ruhe zu erhalten, aber in der That, zu höchst feindseligen Zwecken gegen die Bürger. Eines dieser Detachements sey auf ein Commando Nationalgarde gestoßen. Ein Scharmüzel sey gefolgt. Jene wären mehrentheils bald davon gelaufen, doch seyen vielen festgehalten, und als Gefangene in die Wachtstube bei den Feuillants gebracht. Als das Volk dies vernommen, habe es sich haufenweise früh Morgens dahin begeben, und gefordert, man solle ihm die Gefangenen herausgeben. Eine Magistratsperson habe vergeblich versucht ihm Einhalt zu thun, es wäre in die Wache gedrungen. Vier Gefangene, die man für die strafbarsten hielt, weil sie als Nationalgarden verkleidet, und mit Dolchen und Pistolen bewafnet gewesen, wären grausamlich gemordet, ihre Häupter angeschlagen, und auf Piken gesteckt worden. Auf Vorbitte der Soldaten, die sie gefangen nahmen, habe man den übrigen das Leben geschenkt. Die Vorstädter, Marseiller und Bretagner, wären nach dem Caroussel-Platz gezogen, und hätten verlangt in den Pallast der Tuilerien eingelassen zu werden. Der König, die Königin und die königliche Familie hätten sich aus dem Pallast in die National-Versammlung geflüchtet. Drei Viertelstunden nachher, hätten die Schweizerwache und die Leute im Schlosse mit Kartätschen und Musketen unter das Volk geschossen, das im Schloßhof versammelt gewesen sey, und zehn Minuten hindurch ein beständiges Feuer unterhalten. Die Föderirten, durch das Volk der Vorstädte unterstützt, hätten die Vertheidigung des Schlosses angefallen und in den Garten vertrieben, wo sie auf ihrer Flucht von der Nationalgarde niedergemacht worden wären, die sich jetzt, zu Fuß und zu Pferde, gegen den Hof, für das Volk erklärte. Eine Menge Bürger und Föderirte, sowohl als Dolchritter, waren dabei umgekommen, von den Schweizer Gardisten aber nur wenig am Leben geblieben: denn die, welche nicht in den Garten oder auf die Straßen flohn, und sich in die Zimmer des Schlosses zu retten suchten, wären mit den Bedienten des Königs und der Königin, und allen, ohne Unterschied des Standes, Geschlechts oder Alters, von denen man glauben können, daß sie zu dieser Parthey gehörten, umgebracht worden. Es that uns sehr leid zu erfahren, daß auch der Lehrer des Kronprinzen, ein Abbe, dessen Nahmen ich vergessen habe, ermordet ist, nebst einigen Schweizersoldaten, die er aus Menschlichkeit in einem Verschlage seiner Wohnung zu verstecken suchte. Auch Clermont Tonnerre soll auf der Gasse erschlagen seyn. So erzählte man uns heute überall, mit einigen Veränderungen. Es ist nur Eine Stimme darüber, daß die Schweizer die Feindseligkeiten anfingen, und zuerst auf das Volk feuerten. Man behauptet sogar, sie hätten sich anfangs gestellt, als wären sie dem Volke geneigt, und einigen darunter die Hand gereicht; sobald sie aber die Leute dadurch sicher gemacht, hätten die höchst verrätherisch unter die geschossen. Diesen Nachrichten aber glaub' ich nicht, denn sie sind dem Charakter der Schweizer zuwider, die ein ehrlicher, treuherziger Schlag Menschen sind. Da auch der König und die königliche Familie das Schloß verlassen hatten, so seh' ich nicht, warum die Schweizer hätten Feuer geben sollen, wenn es nicht geschah, um sich selbst zu vertheidigen. Wenn ich dabei die Lebhaftigkeit der einen Nation, und die Kaltblütigkeit der andern, in Betrachtung ziehe, so wird es mit höchst wahrscheinlich, daß die Franzosen der angreifende Theil gewesen sind. Ich werde mit künftighin Mühe geben, einen umständlichen genauen Bericht dieses Vorfalls zu erhalten. Jetzt sind alle Erzählungen so widersprechend, daß man sich auf keine verlassen kann. Heute hab' ich manchen merkwürdigen, sogar rührenden Auftritt auf die Straßen zugesehen. Während der Kanonade und des Musketenfeuers, wirkten Besorgniß und Angst auf alle; alle wußten, ihre Freunde oder Verwandten wären im Gefecht gegriffen. Einige standen da im ausdrucksvollen Schweigen, andre erfüllten die Luft mit ihrem Geschrei. Weiber besonders und Kinder, zitterten für das Leben eines Vaters, Gatten, oder Bruders, die ihre Familie seit dem ersten Aufruf zu den Waffen verlassen hatten, und seitdem nicht wieder zum Vorschein gekommen waren. Als die That geschehn war, und die Nationalgardisten zurück kehrten, drängten sich viele Weiber in die Reihen, ihre Männer und Brüder zu umarmen, und ihnen zu ihrer Erhaltung Glück zu wünschen. Ich sah den Vater einer zahlreichen Familie, dem seine Frau und Kinder an seiner eigenen Thür entgegen kamen. Er umarmte alle in der gedrängten Reihe um sich her, und ging dann in den Laden, auf jedem Arme eines seiner Kinder, die Tochter folgte ihm, mit seiner Grenadiermütze in der Hand, und seine beiden kleinen Knaben trugen seine Muskete nach. Am 11ten August. ----- 700px|Fusillade du Chateau des Thuilleries. ----- Quellen und Literatur. *Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. *Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Jahrgang 1792. Herausgegeben von einer Gesellschaft von Gelehrten. Hamburg, auf den Post-Aemtern und in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung 1792. *Dr. Johann Moore's Tagebuch während eines Aufenthalts in Frankreich, vom Anfange des August bis Mitte Decembers 1792. Nebst einer Erzählung der merkwürdigsten Pariser Ereignisse von diesem Zeitpunkt an, bis auf den Tod des letztverstorbenen Königs von Frankreich. Aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Berlin, 1794. in der Vossischen Buchhandlung. Kategorie: Jahr 1792 179208